


The Race

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [16]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han and Lando argue about who is the better pilot.





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteroidFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/gifts).



> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [AsteroidFields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/profile) requested ‘Han and Lando arguing about who is the better pilot.’

Han and Lando angrily glared at each other across the table in the living area of the Falcon, arms crossed, the silence was heavy.

For about five seconds, before they burst into a shouting match.

“I have _always_ been the better-”

“Ha! _Come_. _On_. You can’t even come close to-” Lando shook his head.

“What? The Kessel Run, which I did-”

“On MY ship!”

Han spluttered, “So…? I still flew-”

“Don’t you think that, _perhaps_ , the reason you were able to do it is because you were flying such an amazingly fast ship.” Lando leaned back, looking pleased, clearly thinking he had won the argument.

“I could have done that on any ship.”

“Yeah? Really? Could you?” Lando asked, sarcastically.

“Yeah.”

Lando looked carefully at Han for a moment, “So prove it.”

Han shrugged, “How?”

“I have an idea….”

* * *

Han and Lando stood in front of two X-wings, with C-3PO and R2-D2 by their sides.

“The war is over, I’m sure it’ll be fine if we borrow these to have a little…friendly race.”

“General Calrissian, I am not sure it would be fine, you see-”

“Don’t worry 3PO, trust me.”

“Yeah, trust him. Just time us and tell us who’s fastest.” Han patted the droid on the shoulder and then headed towards one of the ships. “We’ve agreed on a route, whoever gets back quickest is the winner. And 3PO, you have to monitor the ships to make sure neither of us goes off the route. Understand?”

“Yes, but-” 

It was too late, Han and Lando were already climbing into the ships. 

“Oh dear, I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

They weren’t gone long. However, C-3PO was sure that someone would come along at any moment and discover the stolen - because that was what they were, _stolen_ not _borrowed-_ ships and there would be trouble. But no-one did. 

3PO sighed in relief as the ships landed, seemingly still in one piece - that was good, and Han and Lando emerged. 

“Well??” Han blurted.

“Who won? It must have been close, we landed almost at the same time.” Lando asked.

“According to my calculations, Generals, you did land at the _exact_ same time.”

“What?” Lando frowned. “That’s impossible.”

“Right? You must have calculated it wrong.”

“I assure you, General Solo, I did not. You both flew that route in the exact same time.”

They both stared at the droid for a moment, before turning to look at each other. 

“Must be something wrong with him.” Han muttered. 

“Yeah.” Lando agreed. “Needs a tune-up.”

They began to walk away, ignoring C-3PO’s claims that he was perfectly capable, and went back to arguing about who was the better pilot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
